New Years Eve
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: "So, Min Yoongi... Will you... Marry me?" / "Dasar bajingan! Awas saja kalau kau tidak menikahiku! Aku bersumpah akan mengebiri penismu itu dan kujadikan santapan lezat untuk Min Hollyku!" / BTS Fict / Kim Namjoon / Min Yoongi / NamGi SugaMon / Fluffy gagal!


"Ughhhhh... Kenapa dingin sekali..."

Min Yoongi mencebikkan bibir tipisnya. Sesekali kedua telapaknya bergerak. Mengusap lengan atasnya untuk menghalau udara beku yang menusuk kulit pucatnya.

"Seokjin _hyung_ benar... Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengharapkan si idiot itu untuk datang ke tempat ini..."

Sepasang netra kelamnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang ramai. Di malam tahun baru seperti ini, taman kota memang tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan. Apalagi akan ada festival kembang api.

Sesekali pemuda mungil ini berjingkat. Meniupkan nafas hangatnya sehingga membuat uap di udara. Melirik kearah _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

23.15

Tidak mau mati beku, pemuda cantik dengan surai sekelam langit tanpa bintang ini memutuskan untuk berjalan. Meninggalkan kursi yang sudah susah payah didapatkannya demi mencari kehangatan. Bibir pinknya terus mengeluarkan gerutuan lucu. Memaki seseorang yang ia pastikan tengah bergelut di depan laptop dengan setumpuk dokumen tebal.

"Dasar breng-"

 **Gyut~~**

Pekikan kesal Yoongi berhenti seketika. Tubuh mungilnya membeku saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat yang melingkari lehernya. Aroma ini, adalah perpaduan dari _musk_ dan _amber_ yang ia hafal diluar kepala. Membuatnya segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membola kala melihat sosok tampan seorang pemuda bersurai kehijauan yang tersenyum menawan di hadapannya.

"Masih ada empat puluh dua menit untuk mengabiskan malam terakhir di tahun ini _hyung_..."

Yoongi masih terdiam. Otaknya gagal memproses segalanya. Si Kim bajingan itu tidak mungkin datang untuk kencan bersamanya. Dia pasti akan lebih memilih map-map aneka warna yang berisi surat perjanjian kontrak atau hal-hal memuakkan bernilai jutaan won itu.

Kim Namjoon, pemuda dengan sepasang dimple menawan itu takkan mungkin berada di hadapannya dan-

 **Grep~**

Genggaman lembut pada jemari mungilnya membuat tubuh Yoongi tersentak. Memgerjap dan tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah khayalannya semata.

" _Kajja hyung_! Aku akan membuat malam tahun barumu kali ini berkesan! Bahkan akan kau kenang seumur hidupmu!"

 _"Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Years Eve**

 **Kim Namjoon & Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon. Dua puluh dua tahun. Tampan, menawan, berotak encer, dan sukses di usianya yang masih muda. Menyelesaikan studinya lebih awal dari kampus ternama dan merintis usaha bisnisnya yang bermain di saham dan properti. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun makhluk di bumi ini yang diciptakan sempurna. Begitu pula Kim Namjoon. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menaruh minatnya pada perempuan. Sikapnya akan tetap sopan dan penuh santun meskipun banyak wanita berdada besar dan berbokong sintal yang menempelinya atau menggodanya.

Satu-satunya kekurangan yang ada di dalam diri Namjoon adalah Min Yoongi.

Pemuda kelewat cantik dengan kulit sepucat susu itu berhasil menawan segala atensi Namjoon lewat pertemuan singkat disebuah kedai kopi.

Namjoon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasinya. Ia terlalu acuh untuk sekedar mendengarkan ucapan orang lain tentang "hubungan gila sesama jenis" atau "makhluk menjijikkan yang mencintai jenisnya sendiri" dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Namjoon terlalu berani. Jujur pada perasaannya dan mendekati si cantik Min dengan gencar. Berawal dari ajakan makan siang bersama, sampai menikmati liburan di pulau Jeju dan berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta manis yang disambut bahagia oleh si cantik bersurai kelam itu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja. Terasa indah pada awalnya, namun tidak bertahan lama.

Min Yoongi mulai merasa rapuh kala beberapa orang mencibir kearah mereka. Ia menciut setiap mendapati tatapan sinis dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka bergandengan tangan atau saling berangkulan.

Dan hal itu memicu rasa takut dan bimbang yang luar biasa bagi pemuda cantik ini.

Kim Namjoon kekasihnya, pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, tidak biaa menanggung gunjingan orang lain karena dirinya yang hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu di cafe. Setidaknya, walaupun menyukai sesama jenisnya, Namjoon harus mendapatkan yang minimal sederajat dengannya.

Rasa gelisah Yoongi semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Ditambah dengan sang kekasih yang mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir membuat hubungan mereka terasa canggung dan mulai merenggang. Baik untuknya, maupun untuk Namjoon.

Perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap itu seakan sirna. Dan Yoongi mulai lelah untuk mencoba bertahan.

" _Hyung_... Kenapa melamun eoh?"

Teguran si tampan seakan menarik Yoongi dari imajinasinya. Membuat pemuda cantik itu mengerjapkan kedua manik cokelat gelapnya beberapa kali dan sedikit berdeham seraya memandang Namjoon yang berada menjulang di sebelahnya.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak melamun!" pekik Yoongi tanpa sadar. Memukul bibirnya seraya menggerutu pelam akan kebodohannya.

Namjoon hanya bisa terkekeh. Semakin merangkul erat bahu _hyung_ kesayangannya seraya terus melangkah. Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau sudah makan _hyung_?"

"Sudah... Aku sudah makan sebelum kesini..."

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau kita beli permen apel? Atau sosi bakar? _Hyung_ suka _tteobbokki_ kan? Aku bisa memesannya selagi kau mencari tempat agar kita bisa menonton kembang api bersa-"

"Kim Namjoon cukup!" sentak Yoongi seraya menghempaskan rangkulan si pemuda Kim kasar.

Tubuh Namjoon terlonjak. Selama ini Min Yoongi tidak pernah membentaknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan masalah-masalah yang ada mampu mereka selesaikan tanpa perlu menunggu matahari terbenam. Mereka menjalani semuanya dengan dewasa, dengan matang dan serius.

Namun kenapa disaat seperti ini, Yoongi justru bersikap begini padanya?

" _Hyung_... Kau... Kenapa?"

Yoongi menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di sekitarnya. Berharap paru-parunya dapat beku sesaat untuk meredam panas yang ia rasakan di dalam dadanya. Maniknya memejam erat. Berusaha menghalau lapisan bening air mata yang mungkin dapat jatuh kapan saja.

"Namjoon-ah... Tidakkan kau lelah dengan semua ini?"

Namjoon terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan si cantik, namun mencoba untuk mendengarkan meskipun emosinya perlahan mulai menumpuk di kepala.

"Tidakkah... Kau berpikir bahwa... Hubungan yang telah kita jalani selama ini hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang sia-sia?"

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Namjoon-ah... Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka menilai kita? Menilai dirimu? Menilai aku?"

Sepasang manik indah itu terbuka. Membuat tetesan bening air mata membasahi pipi merahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun bahunya bergetar. Menyedihkan dihadapan sang kekasih.

"A-aku... Lelah dengan semuanya Namjoon-ah... A-aku... Menyerah untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang kutahu takkan pernah berhasil..."

Namjoon sudah akan berteriak murka di depan wajah sendu Yoongi sebelum matanya menangkap ekspresi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang diantara mereka. Seketika pemuda tampan ini merasa tertampar. Mengerti dengan baik kepedihan yang dipendam Yoongi selama ini.

Perlahan tubuh tegapnya mendekat. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyapa pipi kekasihnya yang basah. Menangkupnya lembut dan membawa wajah itu untuk menatapnya.

Min Yoongi terluka. Setidaknya itu yang dapat ia tangkap dari sepasang manik gelap pemuda cantik itu.

"Min Yoongi... _Bae_... _Listen to me_.."

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu... Kau mengerti betapa keras perjuanganku untuk bisa mendapatkanmu..."

"Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu... Apalagi yang harus aku khawatirkan hmm?"

Sebelah tangan Namjoon bergerak turun. Memeluk lembut pinggang ramping Yoongi hingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa menyisakan jarak. Bahkan degup samar jantung mereka dapat terdengar di tengah keramaian taman.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku terlalu acuh dengan sekitarku, itu benar... Karena aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan selama aku memilikimu disampingku..."

Manik tajam Namjoon menatap. Seolah berbicara lewat tatapannya yang begitu sarat akan puja. Menyadarkan Yoongi akan kekhawatirannya yang tak beralasan.

Tanpa Yoongi ketahui, sang Presdir Kim merogoh saku mantelnya cepat. Menarik keluar sebuah kotak beludru biru dari dalamnya dan membukanya. Menunjukkan sebuah cincin platina dengan mata sebuah berlian di tengahnya. Sederhana, namun indah disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat manik sipit si pemuda Min terpaksa melebar dan belah _plump_ nya terbuka dengan menggoda.

"Maafkan kesibukanku selama beberapa bulan terakhir _hyung_... Aku harus mengejar target proyek disini agar bisa secepatnya membawamu pergi dari sini dan menikahimu... Meresmikan dan memperjelas akhir dari hubungan kita..."

Dengan senyuman menawannya, Namjoon meraih jemari lentik Yoongi. Mengecupnya satu per satu dengan penuh kasih, kemudian menyematkan cincin indah itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

" _So_ , Min Yoongi... _Will you_... _Marry me_?"

Yoongi tidak tuli. Ia masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan disekitar mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang terlihat mulai berkumpul dan memasang berbagai ekspresi atas tindakan mereka. Namun satu hal yang Yoongi sadari, ia tidak perlu merasa takut dan khawatir lagi. Ia takkan mau perduli dengan pandangan mereka lagi.

 **Bugh!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat pada pipi Namjoon. Cukup kuat hingga membuat lelaki itu terhuyung dan mengerang nyeri. Mengundang pekikan beberapa orang yang berada disana.

"Dasar bajingan! Awas saja kalau kau tidak menikahiku!-"

 **Grepp!**

"-Aku bersumpah akan mengebiri penismu itu dan kujadikan santapan lezat untuk Min Hollyku!"

Namjoon tertawa. Membalas pelukan erat Yoongi pada tubuhnya. Pipinya terasa nyeri namun ia tahu, begitulah cara kekasih cantiknya untuk meluapkan segala emosi dan perasaannya. Karena Min Yoongi punya caranya sendiri untuk mencintai. Yoongi punya pola pikir dan sikap yang terkadang sulit dimengerti.

Dan dirinya takkan lelah untuk berusaha meyankinkan pemuda cantik itu akan perasaannya.

Bunyi kembang api mulai terdengar. Seiring dengan teriakan orang-orang yang menghitung mundur waktu.

Namjoon memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Meraih dagu mungil kekasihnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengikis jarak hingga deru nafas yang menguar dari bibir mereka berbaur jadi satu.

" _I love you Bae_... Min Yoongi... _Mine_... _Only mine_..." bisiknya lembut dengan senyumanmya. Menampilkan sepasang dimple yang menawan pada kedua pipinya.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Namjoon dan sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya. Menatap haru manik pemuda yang dicintainya sebelum-

"Aku pun sangat... Sangat mencintaimu... Kim Namjoon..."

 **Cups**

-mengawali tahun yang baru itu dengan sebuah kecupan sederhana. Yang sarat akan makna dan luapan perasaan keduanya.

Manis dan penuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Tetoretttt!**

 **Semoga tahun 2017 membawa keberuntungan untuk kita semua...**

 **Sebagai hadiah awal tahun, kupersembahkan Namgi...**

 **Untuk terkasihku Syubchim sunbae-nim, Parasyub, dan Teplon...**

 **Terimakasih untuk inspirasi dan fanart NamGinya yang membuatku menggelinjang...**

 **Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan dalam penulisan...**

 **Aku sayang kalian semua~~~**

 **Mwahhh~~~**


End file.
